Norman Cease Fire Agreement
11 Point cease fire agreement 1. All parties agree to the cessation of Hostilities immediately and unconditionally. 2. All parties agree to the establishment of a multi-national force known as INTERFNorm. 3. All parties agree to the authority of INTERFNorm as a peacekeeping body and in its mandate to ensure the protection of civilian populations 4. All parties agree to the use of reasonable force by INTERFNorm for the protection of civilian life and property. 5. A) i) All parties agree to withdraw all forces outside a 25km De-Militarised zone, established along factional lines of control at the time of cessation of hostilities. ii) A no fly zone will be established along a 50km area along recognised factional borders. iii) All artillery forces must be removed no less that 100km from recognised factional lines of control held at the cessation of hostilities. B) The City of Kel and the “Normanese Rebels” will agree that the DMZ to be established on 25km on the rebel side. The City of Kel will be a no fly zone, except when permission is given at the discretion of the commander of INTERFNorm. C) The Free state of Kel agrees to be under the protection of INTERFNorm although the free state will be able to maintain its own militia. 6. All parties agree that INTERFNorm will monitor and patrol the DMZ. 7. Civilians with in the DMZ will be under the protection of INTERFNorm. Civilian authorities will be responsible for the provision of services, and will remain in authority provided those authorities comply with all relevant international accords and treaties. 8. All parties agree to attend peace talks to be held in Georgeland as soon as practicable. 9. All parties agree to begin working towards the establishment of a government of national unity, with a democratic constitution that protects the rights of individuals. 10. All parties acknowledge that this agreement and the attached rules of engagement will be effective provided 75% of recognised factions agree. 11. The Agreement will cease should any faction withdraw from it. All factions and INTERFNorm command must receive notice of Withdrawal no later than 48 hours before the intended withdrawal time. INTERFNorm rules of engagement 1. INTERFNorm forces may engage if they, there unit, or allied INTERFNorm units are fired upon. 2. INTERFNorm forces may engage if the civilian populations are under direct attack from factional forces. In such an event the relevant INREFNorm commander must give warning that civilian population should not be targeted and that under the rule of engagement they will intervene. 3. INTERFNorm force may engage if military forces of any faction enter the DMZ, with out first withdrawing from the Norman peace plan, and having given due notice. In such an event the relevant INTERFNorm commander must advise the breeching factional forces of their violation and the intention of INTERFNorm forces to engage. 4. INTERFNorm forces may immediately engage any aircraft in violation of the no fly zone, provided that aircraft in violation are warned of the violation and given opportunity to withdraw or land. Category:Norman Category:Laws